Graduation Love
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Bella's running minutes late to the most important night of her life so far... What will Bella say when she becomes speechless? Can she say anything? No longer a One-Shot...
1. Running

**Okay here is a little one shot to ease my cluttered mind.. I hadn't planned to post this because I thought it was just random at first but finally it came together.. I finally have one more thing less to think about.. I've had this idea running around in my head and I couldn't take it any longer.. Anyway, I'm rambling..**

* * *

I threw my car door open and ran into the lunch room. I quietly entered and watched my old friends walk. I stood in the back, dark corner and watched as _he_ walked across the stage. He shook Mr. Green's hand and took the rolled up paper. He looked super sexy in his blue and gold robe but something was off. He looked sad as he finished his walk. I watched him sit down next to his fellow peers. I could only see the back of his head but it was enough to tell he was upset and hurting.

You see, I lived in Forks my whole life, until about 2 years ago. I was 16 when I ran away. Away from my so-called-father, my friends, and _him_. Edward Cullen. My one and only love. We were dating at the age of 15 to 16 then I ran away. I knew how much it would hurt him but I had to get away from my father. I had only left Edward with a note on his bed side table.

My name is Bella Swan and I broke Edward Cullen's heart at the age of 16.

He has no clue I'm here today but I came back for him. For our love, if he still wants me. About a month ago Charlie killed himself. I'm glad in a way but also sad. Ever since mom had walked out on us he had been missing her. Then when I was 13 he started to beat me as his outlet of anger. He always said I looked like my mother and he was going to change that. I left before he could.

My old friends and peers finished up and they started to file out of the small lunch room. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett stood there with Carlisle and Esme. I stayed put in my dark corner and took a deep breath. I looked down at my outfit to make sure there was no huge flaw. I had on my tight boot-cut jeans over my favorite mid-calf boots, my midnight blue shirt was peeking out of my black hoodie just below my neck. My black hoodie was tight in all the right places.

I took a few steps towards the family, who had been my family around 2 years ago. My heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floor, making the small lunch room fall into silence. There were only 3 other families in here so it was relatively quiet. Edward's head snapped up from the floor as the sound echoed through the room. _Should have worn quieter shoes. _Edward knew the sound of my heels all too well.

I stared into his melting, pained, surprised, deep, emerald-green eyes.

**Edward POV... **

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. _

Rang out through the lunch room. My eyes flew open and I looked toward the sound. I knew the sound only meant one thing. The brunette stopped and stared just as I was. Her full, lush mahogany hair hung down just past her waist. She was dressed in a black hoodie, tight jeans and she had dark sunglasses covering her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like a century.

My family slowly walked away and out of the lunch room. They knew too. I smiled her favorite crooked smile and she smiled back. She granted me the pleasure of her brown eyes. She lifted her sunglasses onto the top of her head and I could see that her smile reached her eyes.

She's here. She's really here.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK. _

She stopped only a foot from me. She was more beautiful than I remembered. She was more perfect in every way possible. That's why it's so hard to get over her leaving. She left because of Charlie but I never got a real good-bye. Only the note that was in my back pocket. It suddenly felt really light compared to what it did a minute ago. I know it's paper, but a picture says a thousand words and this note held our life together.

I reached up and cupped her cheek. She didn't flinch like she used to when I did before she left. No, instead of flinching she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. I closed the gap between us and wrapped her in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on for dear life. I never wanted to let her go. I hid my face in her strawberry scented hair and cherished the feeling of her in my arms once again. Her arms snaked around my neck and she held on tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. The sound of her voice was one of many things I couldn't picture anymore. Until now.

"I know." I whispered back.

"You can never know how truly sorry I am for leaving. I will make it up to you every day if I have to." She said pulling back just a bit. I looked deep into her brown eyes and saw nothing but pain and love.

"You don't have to make it up to me. You have always had my heart, no matter what." I said. She smiled and her eyes flickered between my eyes and my lips. She licked her lips slowly. I couldn't hold back any longer, she was too tempting. I leaned my head into hers and our lips connected with a bang.

I could feel her every emotion that she threw into the kiss. Love, sorrow, pain, passion, need, want and many more. We broke apart for some much-needed air. I trailed kisses down her neck and down her shoulder. I kissed my way back up kissed right under her ear. She giggled and pulled me back up to her lips. This kiss was sweet and slow. She knotted her hands in my hair and my grip on her waist tightened.

**Bella POV... **

The feeling of Edward's lips on mine was extraordinary and pure bliss. I could kiss him all day long. We broke apart again for air. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed softly. I was finally home. My huge loft in Hollywood was nothing compared to Edward's embrace. Did I ever mention that I am known world-wide? I didn't? Well, I am. I am _the _Bella Swan. The one who is on every guy and girls walls. I am a model who is smokin' hot. Of course the bruises and cuts that Charlie had given hadn't helped my career but I worked it out.

Every guy at this school had drooled over me, everyone but Edward. And that had me on a mission to make him mine. Of course he helped out, he was secretly in love with me but covered it up by pretending to ignore me. Only that plan didn't work out so well when I had figured it out.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked quietly. He ran his fingers through my long brown hair. I wasn't surprised or shocked by his question. He knew when I was thinking, he had once said that when I was thinking my eyes became distant, my eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly and I bit the inside of my cheek gently. Apparently that hadn't changed.

"I was just thinking about how I made you mine." I answered.

"I think you have that backwards. _I _made _you _mine." Edward said as he played with my hair.

"No, darling. I specifically remember asking you out to dinner. It was a Friday after school I walked up to you as you were climbing into your car and asked you. You were hesitant but agreed. I picked you up at your house a 6:30 on the dot and we went to the restaurant in Post Angeles. We talked, a lot and then you paid for dinner. I drove you home and you kissed me." I said, remembering.

"That's right, I remember now." Edward said thoughtfully. I could see the smile forming on his lips as he remembered. I sighed happily and leaned back into his chest.

"I do believe it's my turn." A female voice said from behind me.

**Edward POV... **

"I do believe it's my turn." Alice said. She walked up to us and stood there with the rest of the family. I tightened my grip on Bella and she followed. She lifted her head and looked at my family. Our family. They hurt a little too when she left, but not as much as I did.

"Yeah, come on Eddie. Stop hogging my lil sis." Emmett whined. Bella kissed my neck and pulled away from me. She wrapped Alice in a hug for a long minute.

"I missed you, Pixie." Bella said quietly. Alice laughed.

"I missed my shopping buddy." Alice said. Bella pulled away and Emmett wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Em...can't...breath." Bella gasped. Emmett laughed and set her down.

"Sorry sis, I missed you." Emmett said honestly.

"I missed you to Em." Bella said.

Suddenly Jazz wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back and whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded. They pulled away and Bella moved onto Rose. Their hug was short but meaningful. Bella pulled away from Rose and faced Carlisle and Esme. They wrapped her in a long hug when Esme started to cry into Bella's shoulder.

"I missed you so much, my daughter." Esme cried.

"I missed you too, Mom." Bella said quietly. After another long minute Carlisle and Esme released her. Bella backed up until she was flush with my chest. I wrapped her into a hug and kissed her neck.

"This is a new start of forever." Bella whispered.

"It certainly is." I whispered back. I couldn't wait to make Bella mine forever. This truly was the start of our forever together.

* * *

**So, what you think? ****Review**


	2. Nightmare

**Due to technically difficulties in my system, this story was never properly finished.**

**So you get a chapter or two more... :) After thinking it over I have decided to continue this story.. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Before I could even turn off the engine, Edward was opening my door. I laughed and pulled my key out of the ignition. I shoved them into my jacket pocket and Edward helped me out of the car. The second I was out he pushed me against the door gently and attacked my lips.

It's been a month since I came back to Forks, and I've brought quite the life to this little town. The paparazzi found and followed me. Yes, I have been on several magazine covers since coming back to Forks.

**Has big time model, Bella Swan, become a small town girl for a boy? **Is what most of the headlines say. Honestly, they will get tired of me soon enough and move onto the next big thing. But, I will always be in the back of their minds.

"I've missed you." Edward mumbled against my neck. He hid his face in my hair and held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the warmth of him.

"It was only 3 days." I whispered. It was only 3 days but honestly it felt like 3 centuries.

"Only 3 days, she says. Bella, 2 years seemed like a lifetime and 3 days felt longer than ever. Why did you have to go down there anyway?" Edward asked. Edward, was referring to my most recent trip to Hollywood, to my home. The trip I just got back from.

"I had a photo shoot for a magazine, an interview with Missy Clark for her show. Then I had my commercial shoot for my new perfume and the launch of my international clothing line. After that I had a meeting with Paul DeRango for his new movie. We are both thinking about me and my acting skills. He wants me in his new movie, Gypsy Love, me being the main character." I explained, again. He has asked me 4 times already.

"When did you sleep?" He asked, pulling away a bit to look at me. "I mean between the shoot, the interview, the commercial, the launch, the meeting and talking to me every night, morning and afternoon. When did you sleep?" He said. I blushed a little.

"I, umm... I slept on the plane down there, then between the interview and the commercial. Then the plane ride back up here." I said trying to remember my 3 crazy days.

"Isabella Swan! You were gone for 3 days and you are telling me you only slept once while you were on the ground?!" Edward exclaimed. I could see in his eyes that he was only slightly mad, but he was worried. I bit my lip nervously and avoided his probing, mesmerizing, emerald-green eyes.

Edward gently put his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. His eyes ran over my face and he sighed. His eyes melted but I could still see the worry. Suddenly he knelt down and scooped me up.

"Edward!" I yelped. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and held on.

I protested the whole time he struggled to carry me up to his room. Strangely the house was empty, _Odd for this time of night_. He set me on my feet when we were in the privacy of his room. His room hasn't changed a bit since I left, except for the addition of more posters of me. The 2 year separation of us took a toll on us both. Edward more so, I had work I threw myself into, he only had school.

"Come on. Into bed with you." He said. I sighed when I realized his plan. He was going to make me catch up on sleep. Edward helped me out of my jacket and I pulled my shirt over my head, leaving my in my bra. I pulled off my pants while Edward grabbed my pj pants. He handed them to me and I slipped into the soft silk.

Edward pulled back the golden comforter of his bed along with the sheet. I stood in the middle of his room in my pj pants and bra while he climbed into his bed, in his pj pants and bare chest. He got comfy while I stood there and watched him. The past month he and I have shared the same bed, but this time seems different. There was a reason why I hadn't slept while I was away. And Edward was about to make me face that reason.

Edward was silently begging me to lay with him, so I sucked up my courage and walked over to the bed. Edward was laying on his side with one arm laying on the pillows and the other at his side. I crawled up next to him and laid with my back to him. I rested my head on his arm and his other arm encircled my waist. He pulled me closer, which I didn't mind and then he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"Sleep, my Bella. When you wake, we will have time to talk some more." Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded and slowly and reluctantly let my eyelids fall closed.

_"You worthless little bitch!" He screamed at me. I trembled into the dark corner and the tears poured down my cheeks. He grabbed my shoulders, tight enough to leave bruises and shoved me against the wall. I swore I heard the dry wall crack behind my head. He bashed my head into the wall farther as he screamed at me. _

_I finally felt the blood stream down my scalp. He released my arms and I fell to the ground. He kicked me in my stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of me and leaving a bruise. But he didn't stop there. _

_"You remind me of her." He said, suddenly softer. "And that's just to bad... for you." He said indifferently before smashing my head into the cold ground. _

_His laughter filled my ears and darkness clouded my vision. _

I screamed and shot off the bed. I looked around the dark room and my screams turned to sobs. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me but I wasn't afraid of them. I knew these arms would never hurt me.

"Shh, it's okay. Bella, you're safe. I'm right here. Belly, shhh..." Edward said softly and quietly. He held me against his chest while I cried. I felt Edward trembling around me. Whether he shook with rage or fear, I didn't know.

"Shh, Baby. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're safe." Edward cooed. I tried to calm my sobs and eventually they turned into hiccups. He rocked us back and forth while he hummed some melody quietly.

"He's still haunting me... He's never going to leave me alone, Edward. He's still here." I said once I trusted my voice enough to speak. Edward stopped humming but never ceased our steady rocking rhythm.

"Belly, we are the only two people in the house. He can't hurt you anymore." Edward said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Belly, he... well, he's dead." Edward said. I laughed a little. I pulled back a bit and watched him watch me.

"I know that, Eddie. Why are we the only two here?" I asked, using my nickname for him. He hummed quietly and he had his eyes closed.

"You don't know how many times I imagined hearing my nickname coming from your lips while you were gone." Edward said quietly.

"Oh, I think I can." I whispered. I knew exactly how he felt, I love it when he calls me by my nickname. I missed that when I was gone.

"I love you." He whispered. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I love you too, but your stalling." I said quietly. Edward sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Alice and Jasper are in New York. Rose and Emmett are in Florida. Carlisle and Esme are headed to Chicago." Edward said quickly.

"W-why?" I asked. I knew why Rose and Emmett where in Florida, for school. But the others... Why are they gone?

"Bella, don't cry." Edward said. "It's not you're fault. Alice and Jasper are going to school in New York. Rose and Emmett the same. Carlisle and Esme moved to Chicago because Carlisle had a great job offer and he took it. T-they needed him to start right away. Bella, it's not you're fault they left." Edward's eyes were full of tears. Whether it was because I was crying or because of something else, I have no clue.

"Don't cry, Eddie. If it's not my fault, why are you crying?" I asked. I ran my hand through his hair, gently scratched his scalp.

"I told them this would happen." Edward mumbled. He hid his face in my hair and mumbled something incoherent.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, the... the reason they scattered themselves over the country is because they...wanttobeinmajorcitiesincasey oucomearoundforstuff." Edward mumbled.

"Because what?" I asked. He avoided my gaze by looking over my shoulder. I gently turned his face toward me and held his gaze. He sighed and gave me a small smile.

"They want to be in major cities in case you come around for stuff. You know like...shoots, premiers, you know... stuff, _you_ stuff." Edward admitted. He gestured to me as he said 'you'. It was starting to make sense and I thought it was funny. Why would they do that?

"And what major city will you be residing in?" I asked, humor in my voice. He looked back over my shoulder and his eyes went distant. We were both quiet for a while, I could see in Edward's eyes that he was having a battle in his mind, with himself. I was slightly hurt that he wasn't telling me but we were separated for 2 years so I can understand the conservertional separation.

"I was hoping that I could stay with you in Hollywood. I mean we've been separated for so long, I just don't want to be separated again. And it seemed like the best way for us to stay together. If you don't want me to stay then I can just-" Edward talked so fast I had to stop him.

"Edward, stop." I said quickly. His face fell into hurt. "Edward, that's not what I meant. I just... you were talking to fast. I had to stop you. I would love to have you stay with me. Edward, I really would. I hated our separation as much as you, but it was necessary. You know that..." I said softly. His eyes lit up with love and his crooked smile took over his lips.

"Bella... I really do love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." I said quietly then yawned.

"You should sleep my love." Edward whispered. I felt my eyes go wide and my breathing picked up. I shook my head frantically.

"I-I can't. Edward there's a reason I only slept 3 times and each time it was only the length of my nightmare." I tried to explain without sobbing. A traitor tear ran down my cheek and Edward wiped it away.

"Okay, okay. Bella listen to me." He said. I thumped my forehead down on his shoulder. I waited for him to continue talking but he didn't. "Look at me please." He begged. I lifted my head and suddenly found myself locked in his green-emerald cage.

I couldn't look away from his green eyes. They were so... so worried, so tormented, but yet so warm, so loving. He brushed his hand ghostly across my cheek, just under my eye. Then he ran his finger over my scar that ran across my chest. Then the crescent shaped one on my stomach.

He looked like he wanted to cry. I knew what he was thinking about. The wounds he dressed and re-dressed for me, the never-ending tears he let me cry into his chest, the weeks it took for my bruises to heal, the countless times I called him in the middle of the night sobbing because I had a broken bone or two.

Whenever I called Edward it was after Charlie left the house, again, or after he crashed on the couch. He always came and he either brought along Carlisle's bag or he would take me to his house for Carlisle to bandage me up. Depending on how bad of a condition I was in.

"It hurts me to see you hurt. I know this isn't easy for you. This, being everything with Charlie, but you can trust me. You can tell me anything and everything. You know that right?" He held my gaze in his. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He nodded slowly.

He reached behind him and pulled something from under the pillow.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. I found it hard to break the contact but I closed my eyes anyway. He gently pulled my hand from in-between us. My hand rested in his and there was a small weight resting in my hand.

"Open your eyes." Edward whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and there sitting in my hand was a small black velvet box, sitting open with a ring nestled inside.

* * *

**What do you think? :)**

**Like? Hate? **

**Review?**


	3. Love You

**Here you go! Chapter 3!**

**Read then Review!**

* * *

The green emerald princess-cut diamond sat in the sterling silver band. The band swirled around the diamond. The band had tiny white diamonds embedded in the silver. The ring sat in the black box, the box sat in my hand, my hand rested in Edward's hand.

"Can you tell me something?" He asked in his deep, velvety voice. His eyes smiled and the emotion in them was strong. No matter how much time away I spend away from him, there is no way to resist the things he does to me. His voice, his eyes, his everything.

Now I really couldn't speak, I felt like my throat was sealed shut. So again I just nodded.

"Do you love me?" He asked in that same voice. This time I had to speak, I could see it in his eyes.

"Y-yes, you know that." I whispered roughly and quietly. I swear I saw him swallow a laugh. He smiled his crooked smile and I felt my heart melt.

"Can you tell me something else?" He asked. I swallowed and nodded. "Words please." He whispered in my ear, begging.

"Yeah." I whispered. He smiled and held back a laugh.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. His eyes watched me intently as I sat extremely quiet. In all my life I have never been so speechless. In my line of work I didn't usually find myself speechless.

With all the interviews, the premiers, the shoots, the idiots, the fans: I am never speechless. So to sit here speechless in front of Edward's emerald eyes isn't normal. I finally managed to move. I curled my hand around the box and it snapped shut.

Edward's eyebrows pulled together at the sound. The worry and hurt flooded into his expression.

"Silly, silly Edward." I whispered. I climbed off his lap and sat behind him. He went to turn and look at me but I stopped him. I pulled him backward with me and he was laying across my stomach and chest. I set the box on his chest and ran my hands through his hair.

"What does this mean?" He asked as he picked up the box and spun it in his hands.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I just... I need to think for a minute. Process everything." I whispered. "You know, no one's ever made me speechless before." I added.

Edward sighed quietly but played along with my little detour. Even if he didn't know that he was playing along.

We laid there in silence for a few minutes before I sighed. I ran my hands down his chest and toward the box in Edward's hands. He didn't say anything as I opened the box, still in his hands.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. He nodded. Even though I couldn't look him in the eyes at this moment, I knew the emotions running through them and the doubts running through his head.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked.

**Edward POV... **

"Can you tell me something?" She asked as I stared at the ring sitting in the box. I almost laughed, almost.

"Anything, Belly." I whispered. I felt her kiss my hair. She probably knew how worried I was right now.

"Do you love me?" She asked. I felt a chuckle escape my lips.

"You know I do." I said with a smile. I tilted my head back and found her looking down at me.

"Can you tell me something else?" She asked. I nodded.

"Did you go to my dad's grave and 'talk' to him before you asked me?" She asked. I was caught, she knew me too well.

"Yeah, I did. And let me tell you, it was awkward talking to a grave marker." I said, slightly joking. She nodded with a smile and kissed my nose. "So? Have I passed some test that I didn't know about?" I asked.

"You passed it long before now, Eddie. I just wanted to know." Bella laughed. Her laugh made most of my worries fade away.

"Will you marry me?" I asked, again. Bella searched my eyes for something, she must have found it because her smile was ground breaking.

"Yes. Yes! Edward, you will always be the only one for me." Bella said. I flipped over quickly and attacked her lips. She was surprised for a second but quickly responded. She threw her arms around for a few perfect moments all I could focus on was her.

We pulled apart after a minute to breath, so I reached down and picked up the box from the bed. I opened the box and pulled the ring out of the box. Bella's chocolate eyes caught mine and kept me there, while I slid the ring onto her finger. Once it was in place she looked down and admired the ring on her finger.

I laid down next to her and pulled her into my side. After laying there next to her for a while I finally let sleep win.

**Bella POV... **

I listened as Edward's breathing slowed down and soon his arm fell limply off my stomach. I slowly and carefully climbed off the bed and crept around the room. I grabbed the blanket off Edward's black leather couch, wrapped it around me and tip toe-d to the door. I slipped out of his dark room into the darker hallway. I made my way down the first flight of stairs, then the next and finally I was standing in the living room.

I turned to my right and made my way to the back door. I un-locked the door and pulled it open. The night was warm and surprisingly the clouds were nowhere in sight, for now. I walked across the wet yard and found myself at the river's bed. I hung the blanket on a low branch and rolled up my pant legs. I hopped onto the first stepping stone in the river. Then the next and soon I was sitting on the bolder in the middle of the river.

I closed my eyes as I dipped my feet into the water. I listened to the water rushing past me quietly, the crickets sing their songs, the pitter-patter of nocturnal animals feet. I'm not sure how long I sat there but suddenly I heard quiet footsteps.

"It's warmer outside than it is in bed." Edward said. I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice. He was already hopping over the stepping-stones. He sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Sorry, I just needed some fresh air." I said quietly. Edward ran his hand through my damp hair.

"Normal people open a window or two. Thinking people make their way blindly through the house and backyard to then sit on a bolder in the middle of the river at 3 o'clock in the morning. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked.

**Edward POV... **

I woke up feeling oddly alone. I rolled onto my back and felt around the bed. I found it to be empty. I shot out of bed, worried.

"Bella?" I asked sleepily. I didn't get an answer. I climbed out of the lonely bed. I walked slowly through the house.

"Bella?" I asked again when I got to the living room. No answer. I looked around the dark room. My eye caught the gleam of the moonlight on the open back door. I walked outside and saw a figure out in the river.

I walked out and found Bella.

"It's warmer outside than it is in bed." I said. I hopped onto the stepping-stones and sat next to Bella.

"Sorry, I just needed some fresh air." She said quietly. I ran my hand through her hair. I knew there was more to her trip outside.

"Normal people open a window or two. Thinking people make their way blindly through the house and backyard to then sit on a bolder in the middle of the river at 3 o'clock in the morning. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked.

She was quiet for a long minute. She just leaned into me and stared off into the dark.

"Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen and then something does?" She asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had that feeling almost everyday for a week before she left.

"Yeah." I said simply. She didn't need to know, I didn't want her to blame herself even more. I know she blames herself for causing me pain already.

"I felt like that before I found out that Charlie killed himself." She admitted. I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"What bad thing happened when you felt that way?" She asked. I sighed. There was no way out now. No way to keep it a secret.

"You left." I whispered as quietly as I could. But somehow she still heard me. She became tense in my hold. I sighed inwardly. She was really going to blame herself now.

"I'm so..rry, Edward." Her voice broke and I knew she was crying. I'd heard her crying voice many times, more times than I would care to count. I tightened my hold around her waist.

"Bella, stop right there." I said gently. I had to tell her what I needed her to know. "I knew you had to leave. I don't blame you for leaving. And I don't want you to blame yourself now. You're back that's all that matters now." I said. She shook her head.

"I caused you pain. I left you, Edward!" She cried. I shifted slightly and we were facing each other. She wouldn't look at me. I gently placed my hand under her chin and turned her face toward me. She had tears running down her cheeks. She finally looked at me, her eyes searched mine.

"Bella, I would take you leaving a hundred times over if it meant I didn't have to find you lying on the ground hurt and broken. Finding you on the ground broken and bruised was a lot worse than you leaving me. I know it may not seem that way but that's the truth. Gone is better than hurt." I said. She nodded and threw her arms around me.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She whispered into my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there, together.

* * *

**You like? **

**Review**


End file.
